shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Thundergrace
Thundergrace is the femslash ship between Anissa Pierce and Grace Choi from the Black Lightning fandom. Canon Season 1 EPISODE 3 Anissa Pierce and Grace Choi meet for the first time during the episode 1x03 ("Lawanda: The Book of Burial"), while Anissa is sitting in an ally of Grace's bookstore. After Grace proposes her help to the young woman, Anissa reveals that she is doing research on genetic mutation. This brief conversation leads to their self-introduction to each other, along with a handshake. It is already clear at this point that a curiosity well-mixed with attraction is on with these two ladies. Right after that, Grace squats down to put the books she holds in her hand away. Anissa, who was still observing her, remarks a comic book popping out of her jeans and asks her about it. Grace introduces her to the Outsiders, "young folks with out-sized powers traveling the world knocking bad guys on their asses" (00:16:00). At first, Anissa doesn't seem interested, but Grace outbids her arguments by saying that "there are the costumes" (00:16:15) which ultimately results in Anissa being invited by Grace in a cosplay party organized at Ruby Red Lipstick, the bar where Grace works at night. Later, we find back Grace and Anissa dancing together and having fun at the party. But all of the sudden Chenoa (Anissa's current girlfriend) appears behind them, assuming that Anissa is cheating on her with the Asian woman next to them. Grace comes to Anissa's defense and asks Chenoa to settle accounts with her girlfriend outside of the building. In the next scene, Grace is back at being the bartender, staying behind the counter. However, Anissa is still in the bar too, sitting in front of Grace, watching the news on TV at times. Anissa tells Grace that she just broke up with Chenoa. Then, they discuss being a superhero; discussion to which Grace states "Saving the world would be lonely, I think. You have to keep your identity secret, even from the people you love" (00:30:23). Anissa turns the conversation short right after because she promised her sister she would go to the march with her later. EPISODE 4 In 1x04 ("Black Jesus"), the ThunderGrace scene starts with Grace closing Ruby Red (the bar) with Anissa. As they talk about family, Anissa asks Grace if she's ever wanted to share something important with her parents but she couldn't; to which Grace replied "Yeah. You do know I'm bi, right?" (00:29:01). It is the first time we have a clear information on Grace's sexual identity. Anissa then giggles and continues to explain how she feels burdened by having to tell her parents her every move all the time whereas she is "grown-ass woman, capable of making her own decisions" (00:29:44). Suddenly, a man and his four fellows come across Grace and Anissa and threaten to burn the bar to the ground because it is a lesbian bar. Anissa stays calm and Grace points out that they have a restraining order while dialing the police number. The homophobic man then pushes Grace against a car. She falls unconscious. Anissa then covers her head and uses her newly developed powers to avenge her friend. Right after, Grace is lying on Anissa's legs and she is slowly regaining consciousness. Anissa asks her whether or not it would be a good thing if she could "make people who did bad things pay for what they did". Ultimately, Grace answers positively to her answer. Grace's reply is yet another strengthening argument for Anissa to embrace a new identity, Thunder. EPISODE 7 In episode 1x07 ("Equinox: The Book of Fate"), there is a brief scene where we see Anissa calling Grace and leaving a vocal message on her phone. She says that she hopes to grab a meal or a drink together, that she misses her and asks her to call her back when she gets the voice mail. This episode is the last one we heard of Grace in season 1. Season 2 Season 3 Fanon On AO3, Thundergrace is the most written ship within the Black Lightning (TV) tag; Anissa's most written, as well as Grace's most written. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Anissa/Grace tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : : : :